


Melon Soup for the Soul

by spills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu little bit Gay, Komori might be little bit gay, M/M, Malaysian Private Chinese School!AU, Suga best senpai once again, are you excited to learn profanity sabahan style?, here's the fic for you!, trilingual mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills
Summary: A squint at the object before Atsumu had confirmed with a nod, “Ya, 冬瓜来的 (Yup, that’s a winter melon.)”
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	Melon Soup for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclipsed (lucitae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/gifts), [vendiagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendiagram/gifts).



> my thoughts are incoherent. but sttss really was its own ecosystem

“Ui ‘Tsumu!” that’s his senior yelling from the pavement, safe and sound from all these fucking mosquitoes and ants hiding among the greenery, the bushes, and whatever plants that the their school thought was a good idea to ~ beautify ~ the scenery. “You can do it! I believe in you!” and really, Atsumu is kind of in disbelief that _Sugawara Koushi_ of all assholes was picked by the discipline office to be Head Prefect - holding the position for two years, which was unheard of, but then again, maybe rules don’t apply when everyone thinks you’re the best senior. 

Best senior, best prefect that all their dear little juniors look up to, but really, it’s mind boggling, since right now, said Head Prefect is the only reason _why_ Miya Atsumu of Senior 2 爱 (Ai) is even considering the idea of stealing a 冬瓜 (winter melon), and halfway through acting upon this _cicak_ -brain (lizard brain) instinct. 

Miya Atsumu, who’s also a prefect, stunning grades, school representative athlete, and acknowledged jackass by everyone within his year. Still, he had jackass-bearing rights, aware of his status as unpleasant to be around, while also being the backbone of every class scuffle gone wrong, making sure no one gets hurt (aside from his dickhead brother, but noooo everyone thought he was the nicer sibling despite being equal amounts of 狗脸猪头 (dog face pig head) LC face problem but fine. Everyone else’s loss, because all older siblings were supposed to be absolute nightmares.) 

Being an older sibling just meant you were immediately uncool, the Disney villain, and Atsumu has made peace with that. Benefits of that meant the local laws and etiquette of STTSS didn’t apply to you if everyone else was a noob. 

Actually. Another thought. Maybe the reason why Suga-前辈 (senior) had been selected as Head Prefect for two years, his little badge plaque pinned to his pocket, gleaming in the sunlight as Atsumu turns around to give him a look. Suga who only flashes him a thumbs-up in encouragement, wearing a pleasant smile when he hollers back, “可以依靠你的前辈! (you can trust your senior!） 有 cikgu 过会让你知道的! (if a teacher passes by I’ll let you know!) 让你安心的偷冬瓜! (letting you feel safe while stealing a winter melon!)” 

The real issue here is how Atsumu believes the older boy won’t just let him _mati_ (die) a la _nyawa-nyawa ikan_ (a fish’s last breath out of water) - with his silver hair and beautiful smile, looking like an absolute angel. That there is no way, anything bad will come out of stealing some orang kaya’s (rich person’s) winter melon from over the fence. 

Aforementioned winter melon hangs on the school’s side of the fence, so really, that’s the fault of the houseowner. Should have bundled the damn melon with a plastic bag to assert ownership, then maybe bad and naughty school boys wouldn’t be stealing winter melons in hopes of impressing their crush. 

Maybe this was why Sugawara is the school’s darling, able to make winter melon thieves out of good, upstanding students. 

Absolutely terrifying. 

One moment they’re on their way to the staircases as third recess is about end, the school compounds becoming more and more empty as students are scuttling back to class before the bell rings, and the next moment, Sugawara is pointing at the fences near the water tank, and going, “Eh? Isn’t that a 冬瓜?” 

A squint at the object before Atsumu had confirmed with a nod, “Ya, 冬瓜来的 (Yup, that’s a winter melon.)” 

“Hmn,” and oh. That’s the mischievous glint in Suga’s eyes when he gets an idea. An idea that probably violates school rules, yet somehow, they’ll get away with it. “There’s a rice cooker in my class,” and Atsumu nods at that statement, “Didn’t you say that ‘Samu knew how to make soup with a rice cooker?” 

“Are you saying that you want to steal the winter melon. And make soup with it.” 

Suga’s smile curves slyly at that, “Nope! Just heard that S2 Yi’s Komori liked winter melon soup, but hasn’t had the chance to have any since arriving in KK.” 

Ah, _fuck_. Another thing about Suga, consistently being top 2 in grades, right behind Kita Shinsuke, meant he was smart. Incredibly smart. Unlike Kita Shinsuke who was top 1 in the science stream though, Suga preferred using his brain for silly little mischiefs - example being the present: convincing his junior to steal a winter melon in the name of love. 

Contrary to popular belief, it isn’t that Miya Atsumu isn’t capable of love - even if the string of his one-week long relationships may say otherwise - it’s just, he’s a stupid teenage boy too, that never really bothered sorting out what feelings meant to him. 

Or what love would look like, aside from “Okay, I’m a teen boy. Being horny is normal I guess.” Kissing girls and wanting to kiss girls was expected of him, so he kissed girls that wanted to kiss him. It’s just the girls who wanted to kiss him didn’t understand how important his grades and volleyball was to him, and would find themselves disappointed at having a “distant boyfriend” and proceed to break up with him two weeks later for being emotionally distant and not caring about them enough which was-

Okay. Fair. He didn’t. 

They wanted to look good. He could make them look good, just for a bit, in his own distant, standoffish, faux-golden boy type of way, before bemoaning their broken heart. That was on them. Not him. 

You can’t pretend to be a fantasy if you already are one in some silly egg’s head. 

All of them? Kepala bana (Idiot). Otak Udang (Shrimp brain). MCC (out of it, in la-la-land). 笨到死 (Deathly stupid). 不管他的事 (None of his business). 

Then there’s Komori Motoya, who he ended up befriending on accident during Junior 3, stayed as friends during Senior 1, and had found the other boy sleeping on top of his desk during Senior 2 despite their differing classes. Despite being in different classes, they would seek each other out during each recess, eating lunch together when they could, accompanied by Osamu and occasionally, Sakusa. 

Komori who made friendship fun and easy, and Komori who decided to make a new napping spot in Atsumu’s classroom without a care for how his classmates were looking at him. Smiling sleepily when Atsumu would wake up him up with a nudge and a half-hearted “滚开，我要放下书包 (roll over, I want to put down my school bag), and get up to stretch with a yawn. 

Answer back in English, because according to Sakusa, his dad was kind of an asshole that didn’t let him learn mandarin because they were _bumi_ or whatever, while being forced to learn English back in Sandakan before his mother had finally gotten a divorce. 

Said divorce leaving him here, an 8 hour drive from his hometown at the tip of the East Coast. Living in the school hostel with Sakusa, who was his roommate, and said that Luyang, Damai might as well be his home now. 

’”Morning to you too, 宝贝 (babe),” Komori’s accent would be terrible when rolling Chinese enunciation off his tongue, but somehow made him more endearing. Atsumu knows that his first thought should be _no homo_ , but all boys in this fucking school were a little homo as a joke and _fuck_. 

Maybe Miya Atsumu had been in love with the athletic department’s darling marathon runner this entire time? 

Maybe. Because Atsumu is a stupid teenage boy that might be nursing a little crush, and if Komori missed 冬瓜汤 (winter melon soup), then he was going to get that fucking melon, and convince ‘Samu to cook the damn thing in a rice cooker if it meant Komori would smile. 

Boys in love? Incredibly stupid. 

No really, Komori, only a man madly in love would allow himself to get bitten by fucking bitchass red ants and cut the back of his palm on fencing because he just wanted his crush to have soup. This is so fucking stupid, but Atsumu isn’t a quitter, and he yanks the melon viciously from the vine. 

Suga cheers happily. The bell signifying the end of recess rings. Atsumu supposes he feels like a bit of a winner. 

给吊，冬瓜 (Get fucked, winter melon).

* * *

“Oi, fucker,” Tsumu calls to his friend in greeting with a careless wave from a bandaged hand. Komori’s head perks up at the sound of the familiar voice, and Tsumu can’t help the smirk that spreads across his lips at the immediate acknowledgement Motoya has given him by answering to _fucker_ as an affectionate nickname. 

The other boy jogs over to meet him in front of the English Lab, grinning. 

“I’m supposed to be at practice in 10 minutes, ‘Tsumu,” Komori crosses his arms, eyes glittering with mirth, “如果这样想念我可以好好说的 (If you missed me that much, you can just tell it to me straight.). 

“Miss your head lah,” Atsumu snorts, before holding out a bowl for the other boy, “我 panggil 你因为有汤 (I called you over because I have soup),” and Komori’s eyes widens at the offering. 

“Ah- how did you?” surprise in Motoya’s voice, and it’s such a satisfying sound. 

“Suga had a rice cooker, and ‘Samu managed to make something good out of it,” and Atsumu can’t help how smug he sounds when as Komori takes the bowl, expression still stuck on disbelief. 

The disbelief doesn’t last long though, because then Komori immediately switches to teasing, “Okay so. If you didn’t cook it, what did you do?” prompting Atsumu to roll his eyes.

“没有我就没汤 (Without me, there would be no soup.)”

“Mhmm,” Komori brings the cheap plastic orange bowl to his lips, and takes a sip of it from the rim. Again, more surprise, “Damn, Osamu 真的是天才 (really is a genius). Fucking good eh this soup.”

“可不可以对我感恩一点?” and no, Atsumu 没有吃醋 (is not jealous) at the praise Komori is lavishing on his dipshit brother, that isn’t petulance in his voice, because he knows he did the real work here, “冬瓜是我偷的 (I stole the winter melon), ok? 我还给红蚂蚁咬 (I even got bitten by red ants!! 手也是给-” 

“Oh,” and that’s a sound too close to realization and _fuck fuck fuck,_ Atsumu. 

笨的要命 (Being so stupid it’s gonna claim his life). 

_Fuck,_ is Komori aware of his more than a little homo feelings? _Fuck_ , if Atsumu is going to confess, or was ever going to confess, it really should be better than 冬瓜-fucking-汤 (fucking winter melon soup). Fuck he really is a dumbass cibai ([redacted]) fool. 

天啊 (God fucking damn it). 不需要老天爷来吊他因为 lin beh 都有本事来吊自己 (Don’t need God above to fuck him because he’s already capable of fucking himself).

Komori sets the bowl aside on the floor, half full, and a winter melon centre of the clear broth bobbing mockingly at him. It’s almost 4pm, so the sky is doused in gorgeous yellow sunlight, which in turn, also makes Komori look gorgeous too. 

Athlete darling of this damn school, Atsumu is hoping that Komori will just run off now, and triple jump to excellence. 

Please Komori, forget all of this, but finish the fucking soup first at least.

“Is that why your hand 给包了 (is all wrapped up)?” holding Atsumu’s bandaged hand in his own calloused palms and bro. Bro. If Komori continues holding Atsumu’s hand like this, he’s gonna assume that Komori Motoya might be a little bit gay too. As a joke. Obviously. 

And he’s about to crack a _no homo_ joke, but then Komori gives a soft little sigh that does sound 一点点 (a little bit) gay, and his tone sikit-sikit homoseksual (a little bit homosexual) when he says, “Ahh, 真 kesian eh, sayang (Ah, you poor dear, love.)” 

Atsumu short wires. Wait no. Short circuits. 

“Eh?” Komori looks up at him, and Atsumu is praying to whatever god to take pity on him so that his face isn’t an embarrassing shade of red, watching the other boy tilt his head to the side. “Why diam-diam liao (Why did you shut up)?” the angel-faced athlete raises his hand with a devilish grin, “不是说我应该对 Atsumu-学长感恩一点吗 (Didn’t you say I should show you my appreciation)?” his accent shifting when he speaks English, “Come on, why don’t I kiss it better?” 

Right so. Atsumu? Can die liao. Mati le (Dies). 

Because Komori? Komori!! Proceeds to do just that. Kisses the back of his hand, like some kind of fucking 白马王子 (prince on the back of a white horse), and offers a wink before bending over to pick up his bowl of winter melon soup and proceeds to polish it off in one gulp.

It’s terrible. Maybe Atsumu will die of a heart attack! Who fucking knows! He doesn’t! 

“Thank you for the soup,” Komori laughs, as if he hadn’t just devastated the entire network of Atsumu’s working brain cells, “but I really gotta run off now. See ya~!” singing his goodbye before leaving the other boy alone to consider his series of bad, bad, no good life choices. 

Atsumu looks down at the empty bowl, and considers himself hollowed out from the rush of emotions he had just experienced. If this was love, then it really wasn’t good for his heart. 

And yet, he can’t imagine _not_ being in love with his friend. Wonders if he should learn how to make winter melon soup on his own, no help from ‘Samu if it means Komori will call him a 天才 (angel). 

He’s so fucking whipped.

So fucking fucked for a boy with a pair of dots for eyebrows. Yet he wouldn’t have it any other way, picking the bowl up from the pavement. 

**Author's Note:**

> all complaints can be directed to my [ tweeter! ](https://twitter.com/rinrintoya)  
> -  
> also at all sttss homies, this is in honour of our collective brain damage!!


End file.
